


圣域Message

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: All the Saints have/use cellphones, Body Piercing, F/M, Incest, M/M, Most of the saints use cellphones to communicate with each other instead of Cosmo, Sanctuary and Athena's saints are known by the world, That incest tag is only for Saga & Kanon, There're Wifi & Data in Sanctuary
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 黄金圣斗士们在工作群内聊（与工作无关的）天。* 圣斗士基本都有手机/用手机通信* 圣域和雅典娜的圣斗士对外界处于半公开状态* 撒加和艾俄洛斯是代理教皇* 真·教皇史昂和老朋友绝赞出走，啊不，全世界旅游中* 本文包括：* M/M：撒加×加隆，米罗×卡妙 （有可能互攻）， 沙加×穆 （前文暂不明显，其他黄金圣斗士并不知道两人是否交往）* F/M：魔铃×艾欧里亚我是写爽了。快跑！
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. 万 恶 之 源 / This is how everything begins

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！这是一篇半成品。我的本意是制作成iMessage group chat群聊天的图片模式，很可惜市面上没有可以模拟群消息的软件，关于PS方面我还在摸索。发布在AO3主要目的是对文稿进行备份。
> 
> 写在前面：  
> 非常遗憾的是，暂时没办法表现出每个人的头像。  
> 根据性格设计了每个人的账号头像，正在绘制中，目前只完成了沙加一人的头像稿。
> 
> 卡妙：和冰河&艾尔扎克的合影  
> 沙加：穆拍的撩头发的照片  
> 穆：贵鬼拍的一只略略略的西藏羊  
> 艾欧里亚：情侣自拍  
> 修罗：健身房对镜自拍  
> 阿鲁迪巴：游客照  
> 米罗：搞怪的游客照（在法国）  
> 阿布罗迪：insta风格戴花的他拍  
> 艾俄洛斯：教皇厅员工合影截图大头  
> 加隆：墨镜＋斜靠机车  
> 童虎：和史昂的游客自拍，脸贴超近  
> 史昂：穆拍的嘉米尔风光（老家大门口拍的）  
> 撒加：教皇厅大楼  
> 迪斯：阿布罗迪拍的打牌赢钱笑脸

_8:00 P.M. Thursday._

撒加:：我建了这个工作用通信组，以后就用Message代替小宇宙通信了。

加隆：毕竟没有人想凌晨三点听到你念浴中奇思

艾俄洛斯：看到信息后请回复，我知道你们都用手机。米罗，不需要偷偷摸摸的把手机藏起来…

米罗：你和撒加比较有这种想让人藏手机的气质！

撒加：而且我们能看得到“已读”标志的。

加隆：噗，居然不会用顶端提示栏吗你们这群老年人

艾俄洛斯：也请不要用别人的账号回复。

阿布罗狄：哦，这个我知道，是 **@ 米罗**

修罗：原来不止我一个人收到他用卡妙的手机发的短信……

米罗：我感觉我被针对了！

迪斯马斯克：谁让你在现实“针”对别人

卡妙：我给你发什么了？

阿布罗狄：挺多的，你指哪条？

修罗：你做的饭？

[短信截图：食物图片+配文“卡妙做的饭！”]

阿鲁迪巴：哈哈哈，我也收到过。

艾欧里亚：我也……

加隆：感觉我们都收到过？

童虎：喔我知道那天！那天紫龙他们回圣域了，我记得冰河和艾尔扎克去找卡妙了？

加隆：突然感觉有点可怜

迪斯马斯克：突然感觉有点可怜

阿布罗狄：突然感觉有点可怜

艾欧里亚：突然感觉有点可怜

米罗：哦。

[三张食物图片]

米罗：卡妙也单独为我做过饭啊！

阿布罗狄：啊是法棍……

加隆：喷了。 **@ 撒加** 给天蝎宫批新牙医医保吧。

撒加：这是工作群。工 作 群。

加隆：这话你和老师说去 **@ 童虎 @史昂**

史昂：好。

加隆：！！！！

_8:42 P.M. Thursday._

阿鲁迪巴：怎么都不说话了？

童虎：哈哈哈哈哈史昂把手机扔沙发了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

童虎：[一张史昂朝镜头伸手的照片]

迪斯马斯克：老师，RIP

撒加：沙加和穆呢？

米罗：沙加有手机吗……

艾欧里亚：有吧？他的号码在组里啊

米罗：他会给手机充电吗……？

迪斯马斯克：反正我没在处女宫见过充电插口。

加隆：我能在脑海里听见撒加说“Oh Shit”的声音

艾欧里亚：听起来更像你本人…

加隆：一样啦，都是一个口音

艾俄洛斯： **@ 艾欧里亚**，你去处女宫看一眼？

阿鲁迪巴：那我去白羊宫看一眼。

艾欧里亚：明明老师也在圣域，还不用往上爬

童虎：啥我不在啊

米罗：等等那为什么天秤宫的灯亮着？！

童虎：嘿嘿，我可能忘关了。

撒加：……节约能源啊，老师。

艾俄洛斯：那艾欧里亚，你顺便去天秤宫把灯关一下 **@ 艾欧里亚**

艾欧里亚：？？你是我亲哥吗，米罗就在那呢，我还要爬两层！

米罗：我不在啊~

修罗：他在水瓶宫住一个月了。

阿布罗狄：怪不得我每次去都能见到米罗。

加隆：[照片：撒加揉太阳穴]

阿鲁迪巴：哈哈哈哈哈撒加辛苦了！

米罗：我都分不清这张是你现照的还是撒加的表情包。

撒加：表情包？？我？

阿布罗狄：啊撒加黑了 🍵

艾欧里亚：在线挨打？

迪斯马斯克：在线挨日还差不多。

修罗：…那他不就很开心？

米罗：修罗，你变了……你不再是那个纯情的家庭妇男了……

阿布罗狄：少看点爱情小说吧，米罗

加隆：少看点爱情小说吧，米罗

迪斯马斯克：少看点爱情小说吧，米罗

卡妙：我作证，修罗真的不会做饭。

阿布罗狄：原来卡妙在看群啊？

卡妙：没有，但是米罗在念。

卡妙：模仿声音地念。

迪斯马斯克：噗。

加隆：我觉得米罗念得再绘声绘色，都不如卡妙这几行字形象

阿布罗狄：你还在啊？

加隆：他很快就不了

艾欧里亚：……………………说好的用自己号呢

阿布罗狄：他会说他精神分裂他不是撒加

修罗：啊，很撒加了

艾俄洛斯：有人联系到沙加和穆了吗？

艾欧里亚：已经在爬了！

阿鲁迪巴：对不起，刚刚忘记了，我这就去。

穆：穆先生说知道啦！

穆：阿鲁迪巴先生你不用过来啦！

迪斯马斯克：这……谁……？

米罗：这是……沙加……？？？？难以置信…

童虎：这是穆的小孩吧？贵鬼？

阿布罗狄：噗。

修罗：老师，你这么说很有歧义的……

米罗：他们都用别人的号，请停止针对善良的我

撒加： **@ 穆** 贵鬼，先让穆本人登陆一下可以吗？

加隆：听起来像只和善的大灰狼。

迪斯马斯克：因为有人每天尽职尽责分摊火力吧

穆：是我，我让贵鬼玩了我的手机。

艾俄洛斯： **@ 穆**，你方便通知沙加一声吗？

艾欧里亚：你早说啊，我都爬到处女宫了，黑的，没人。

米罗：反正你还要再往上爬嘛。

迪斯马斯克：都是亲哥揽政，你看看隔壁的待遇。

阿布罗狄：那是付出了屁股的代价。

米罗：噫。

艾欧里亚：快住口。

修罗：这么一说的确是

艾欧里亚：住脑啊！！！！！！！！不可能的！！！！！！！！不是谁都像加隆一样啊！！！！！！！

阿布罗狄：教皇厅灯关了，他不会回复你了

艾欧里亚：不用把这个也告诉我啊！！！！！！！！！！！

穆：沙加说，知道了。

米罗：这算不算俩人一号啊？？我不服

迪斯马斯克：别强求神棍啊，他有手机我已经很惊讶了

艾欧里亚：他也不用啊？

阿鲁迪巴：说到这个，我看到过贵鬼拿着两个手机玩。

艾俄洛斯：……就这样吧。

米罗：我 不 服

阿布罗狄： **@ 卡妙** 他不服

米罗：卡妙要去睡觉了把手机关了略略略

修罗：那你还在？

米罗：当然不了，拜拜

艾欧里亚：灯关完了， **@ 艾俄洛斯** 还有别的要求吗，一并说了吧

艾俄洛斯：没有了，辛苦了，谢谢你。

艾欧里亚：唔，这也没什么，那我走了

艾俄洛斯：好的。晚安。

_5:00 A.M. Friday._

沙加：[语音信息]知道了。


	2. 圣域联合国的文化差异 / The cultural difference between Golden Saints

_7:01 A.M. Friday._

迪斯马斯克：沙加起的也太早了吧

迪斯马斯克：不对！是沙加居然出现在群里了！

阿鲁迪巴：早上好！迪斯马斯克你也很早！

迪斯马斯克：那是因为我要去教皇厅义务劳动……

阿布罗狄：[早晨浇花照片]

阿布罗狄：教皇厅不是9点开门？

修罗：早上好。艾俄洛斯不是提倡过不加班不提前上班？

米罗：啧啧啧，你去这么早严重破坏了工作秩序，万一哪天撒加把时间表改了你就是罪魁祸首

迪斯马斯克：我又没起床就直接去啊？！不还要准备一下吗？？

艾欧里亚：我是不理解你的日常护理流程。

迪斯马斯克：呵，直男

修罗：你不也是…？

米罗：震惊！巨蟹座圣斗士起个大早就是为了出柜！

艾欧里亚：迪斯马斯克不是直男吗？？？？

阿布罗狄：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

迪斯马斯克：米罗你给我闭嘴！你出柜不要带上我！！

迪斯马斯克：是一种表达！表达！

童虎：吓我一跳。我还以为出柜是什么流行爱好呢！

修罗：不，老师，他只是在表达他和我们普通男性的不同

阿布罗狄：修罗，你这么一说更有歧义了哈哈

童虎：我知道这个！他这个叫精致！

童虎： **@ 迪斯马斯克** 没关系啊，史昂每天早晨起来也要花好久打理！不要有心理负担！

穆：师傅肯定不知道你在网上这么编排他吧，老师

阿布罗狄：哟，穆

米罗：手机要回来了啊穆老师？

童虎：别告诉他。 **@ 穆**

穆：好的。 **@ 史昂**

穆：嗯，贵鬼去做晨练了，做得好的话奖励他手机时间。

迪斯马斯克：…………

艾欧里亚：……

阿布罗狄：你也太坏了。

阿鲁迪巴：哈哈哈哈穆真是个老实人！

米罗：也只有你觉得他老实！

史昂：收到。

迪斯马斯克：……教皇大人，是一直在，窥屏吗？

阿布罗狄：教皇大人回复工作消息一直很快呢。

穆：应该是对@做了特殊提醒。

艾欧里亚：对了，穆，昨天沙加去哪了？

穆：在白羊宫喝茶。

米罗：说得凉嗖嗖的像被请去喝茶一样…

修罗：感觉穆也很适合担任代理教皇。

阿布罗狄：我懂，很有那个气质是吧。

艾欧里亚：请人喝茶的气质？

迪斯马斯克：……其实，史昂大人曾经委托过穆一起做教皇协理

米罗：嗯？那他怎么没去？

阿布罗狄：撒加和艾俄洛斯应该很高兴有帮手吧。

艾欧里亚：绝对的。我哥天天被工作狂逼迫，恨不得再死一次。

修罗：艾俄洛斯不是很擅长的吗？那么不喜欢文书工作？

艾欧里亚：你记错人了吧，擅长的是撒加，他一工作起来就很投入，经常带着我哥加班

米罗：怪不得艾俄洛斯三令五申不提倡加班加点…原来是说给撒加听的

穆：撒加工作时间很难听进工作无关的话呢。

迪斯马斯克：所以你用“需要带孩子”的原因拒绝了是吗！

穆：贵鬼才8岁，除了圣斗士的训练之外还需要学习小学的课程。

卡妙：穆，你会教授中学课程吗？

米罗：！！！不！！！

阿布罗狄：冰河在日本读书吧？艾尔扎克和波塞冬的人间体在美国上学？

卡妙：是的，不过冰河想去俄罗斯交换一段时间试试看，我想也许他会想试试希腊。

阿布罗狄：其他欧洲国家呢？无论是法国、瑞典还是英国，教育水平都很不错。

修罗：西班牙也可以。如果他想去的话我可以安排。

卡妙：冰河的法语不太好，艾尔扎克虽然会瑞典语，但是他很喜欢美国的环境，暂时没有转学的意愿。

米罗：不要啊…

穆：我没试过，我教的东西都比较中式，贵鬼还小，等他大一些需要送他去学校也说不定。

卡妙：日本也在亚洲，文化差异不是问题。

米罗：你不要用北欧的视角进行理解啊！完全不是一回事好吗！

米罗： **@ 沙加 @沙加 @沙加** 快给他们北欧联合国讲解一下亚洲的文化差异！！！！！

阿鲁迪巴：也没有那么严重，南美虽然国家很多，不过沟通倒是没有问题。

迪斯马斯克：那是因为南美人都很爽朗吧？我倒是能理解米罗啦，光是南意和北意的差别就很大了。

米罗：是吧！！！！！所以不要轻易下结论啊！

修罗：我倒是觉得还好。最开始来圣域的时候，我和卡妙还有阿布罗狄交流起来没有什么问题。

阿布罗狄：除了说英语的时候口音有点难懂。

米罗：修罗和迪斯马斯克互说西语和意大利语还能完美交流实在是令人难忘…

阿布罗狄：修罗简直是翻译器，西语和法语意大利语都能互通，真是便利啊。

修罗：你不也能和卡妙各说各的？

阿布罗狄；但我不能和你直接沟通啊。

米罗：别提了，你们欧盟抱团组给我留下了深刻的心理阴影……

阿鲁迪巴：哈哈哈哈，米罗的口音和因为听不懂卡妙的英语当时造成了很大误会啊。

米罗：我只能和撒加艾俄洛斯他们说话，和你们一起吃饭完全融入不进去谈话，给幼小的我造成了极大的心理阴影……

穆：难以想象米罗的日子，我和沙加最开始用心电感应沟通，虽然内容不是特别清楚，但是大概的意思还是能够理解的。

艾欧里亚：你和沙加跟我们一起吃过饭吗？

穆：好像没有过。

迪斯马斯克：我从小就很好奇了，你们是有单独的食堂还是怎么着？

穆：我有的时候和老师一起，有的时候打包带去处女宫。

米罗：Damn，会心电感应很了不起啊！

艾欧里亚：米罗曾经哭着跟我说，他被嫌弃了，卡妙在吃饭的时候对他翻白眼……

阿布罗狄：啊，卡妙现在不也？米罗的用餐习惯和我们太不一样了。

迪斯马斯克：卡妙是典型的法国人嘛。

修罗：为难卡妙了。

艾欧罗斯：？？？认真的吗你们？？

米罗：我太难了，明明我才是东道主本地人。

卡妙：明明没有那么夸张。

阿布罗狄：还不是卡妙先学会了希腊语。

卡妙：米罗现在都连英语都说不流畅。

修罗：最先学会希腊语的反而是我们……

米罗：…………所以，让冰河去法国还有希腊读书不是好主意！他在日本已经很习惯了猛然换一个地方会很难过的！

迪斯马斯克：我都开工了，你还在挣扎啊？

艾欧里亚：不过也能理解卡妙，冰河和艾尔扎克都不在身边，很寂寞吧。

穆：嗯，如果有一天贵鬼要离开我去其他地方，我也会难过的。

_11:23 A.M. Friday._

加隆：起得真早啊你们。

加隆：怪不得原来米罗没事总过来搭话。

米罗：……是你啊？？？？

加隆：绝大部分时间都是我啊。

阿布罗狄：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈米罗到现在都有障碍分清撒加和加隆

加隆：我装撒加第一名。撒加装我就不行了。

迪斯马斯克：[照片：偷拍工作的撒加，嘴角有一点淤青]

迪斯马斯克：你干啥了昨天？？

艾欧里亚：啊这

修罗：又打起来了？

阿布罗狄：怪不得中午11点多才出现。你居然还活着？ **@ 加隆**

加隆：切，他活该！我又不用去教皇厅当社畜，起那么早干嘛？

米罗：你只需要睡得晚，负责侍寝。

迪斯马斯克：[给米罗的回复留下了心情：👍🏻]

艾欧里亚：感觉心情十分复杂并一言难尽。

阿布罗狄：不是你的错，他俩比较特殊。

修罗：是“非常”特殊。

迪斯马斯克：啊穆，需要你来帮个忙 **@ 穆**

穆：什么事？

迪斯马斯克：是史昂大人留下的文件。

穆：好的。

艾俄洛斯： **@ 沙加** 处女宫的修复问题和新的格斗指导，需要和你商量一下。这是文件。

艾俄洛斯：[建筑维护 \- 处女宫.Pages]

艾俄洛斯：[黄金圣斗士格斗指导.Numbers] 

艾俄洛斯：重新排班了角斗场的指导时间，你们都看一下，有需要调整的尽量今天报给我。

米罗：哟，这次还给亚洲组排班了啊？沙加是第一次去做指导吧？

加隆：怎么还有我的班？顶着一张撒加的脸，谁敢跟我打啊？

艾欧里亚：谢天谢地，我哥终于有几天把我从午休时间调开了。

迪斯马斯克：很不想告诉你，是撒加调的……连撒加都看不下去艾俄洛斯压榨你的程度了。

米罗：然后调给我和卡妙了？？

卡妙：我没异议。

修罗：因为你中午时间太闹。我在摩羯宫都能听见你。

童虎：抱歉呐我最近不在，等我回来替你们的班！

艾欧里亚：别了，人手还是排的开的。老师你们安心旅游吧！

沙加：[语音消息] 我知道了。

沙加：[语音消息] 处女宫需要增添电路的修缮。

迪斯马斯克： **@ 撒加** 我就说处女宫没插座！

撒加：我考虑不周。

童虎：我看完了，我不常在圣域，这次的修缮就不用做天秤宫的了吧？

童虎：[语音信息-史昂的声音] 给他安太阳能就行了。

艾俄洛斯： **@ 沙加** 如果你不常在处女宫的话，这次也进行太阳能系统的安装怎么样？

沙加：[语音消息] 可以。

加隆：我就说双子宫也不用修了，一样做太阳能的得了。我又不常在圣域。 **@ 撒加**

撒加：……好吧。我去开会了，如果有事请通知 **@ 迪斯马斯克 **

阿布罗狄：我能从这短短几个字感受到撒加的抑郁。

米罗：他俩相爱相杀，一次损坏都够修教皇厅了。不如有点距离美。

加隆：我要出去两天，有要带的吗？

阿鲁迪巴： **@ 加隆** 可以麻烦你带个烤架吗？

加隆：Okay.

米罗：我要搅拌机！Smoothie碎冰用！

加隆：幸好卡妙能制冰，你没让我背个制冰机上来。还有么？

艾欧里亚：Nikey的新运动鞋？

修罗：一样。

加隆：啊那款，知道了。阿布罗狄有要的吗？

阿布罗狄：暂时没有，谢啦。

穆：可以麻烦你带几本儿童读物吗？

加隆：我试试看？指定种类？

穆：绘本吧。

加隆：沙加呢？香料？

穆：沙加说不用了，谢谢。你回来的时候告诉我一声就好。

加隆：Okay！走了啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 根据个人经验做了一些小小的发挥。  
> 圣域的工作电脑是苹果系统，所以文档的结尾分别是 [Pages.] 和 [Numbers.]，分别对应Word 和 Excel.
> 
> 由于黄金圣斗士有一半都是外来人口，设定最初都是靠英文互相交流，北欧国家由于语种更容易互相理解。  
> * 所有的聊天记录实际上都是英语。  
> * 阿布罗狄是瑞典人，瑞典语中含有大量法语词汇，所以他和卡妙能够很大程度上的互相理解。  
> * 西语和意大利语能够做到听得懂对方说的是什么，只是没法说出对方的语言。（来自真实的个人经历）  
> * 西语和法语有一些互通的词汇，可以做到小范围理解沟通。（也来自真实的个人经历）  
> * 阿鲁迪巴来自巴西，设定说葡萄牙语，和西语能够勉强沟通。  
> * 穆和沙加最开始是通过小宇宙和念力进行心灵感应，并不是语言交流。后来沙加学会了英语和一部分中文。穆不会印度语。
> 
> 有关加隆的采购方式：加隆只需要去店里购买，然后指定送到山脚下的一个地点。穆的意思是，等他回到圣域山脚下，会用念力帮他把东西（和他本人）转移上来。


	3. 情趣型争执 / THE type of arguments may benefit your... private life

_5:00 P.M. Friday._

撒加：[建筑维护 \- 双子宫.Page]

撒加： **@ 加隆** 确认一下，看完了把最终要求送来教皇厅。

艾欧里亚：…………

阿布罗狄：……撒加，周五下班了就下周再说吧？

米罗：对对对不加班不加点

_5:35 P.M. Friday._

加隆：[建筑维护 \- 双子宫.Page copy]

加隆：改了两条，在第一页和第四页。标红了。

艾俄洛斯：谢谢你。撒加，下周再看吧。

撒加：我忙完这点。

_6:50 P.M. Friday._

撒加：@加隆 为什么不提前说一声？

_11:20 P.M. Friday._

加隆：你在忙，我只是出去两天又不是不回来。

撒加：你是双子座的圣斗士，离开圣域至少要说一声。

迪斯马斯克：那个，撒加，加隆走的时候你们在开会，他来过教皇厅一次，你们开完会之后和我时间错开了，没来得及当面告诉你。

撒加：这样吗，我知道了，谢谢。

_8:05 A.M. Saturday._

艾欧里亚：昨天是什么修罗场啊…

迪斯马斯克：……别提了，感天动地今天休息。

阿布罗狄：我和修罗今天下山 **@ 艾俄洛斯**

艾俄洛斯：好的，收到。

米罗：你俩都撤了就剩我们最近？！

_8:07 A.M. Saturday._

_[Milo 与 Aiolia 的聊天]_

艾欧里亚：今天要和角斗场的人聚餐，来吗？

米罗：来！

米罗：撒加的小宇宙好吓人！！！

艾欧里亚：如果卡妙不介意，今晚就在狮子宫住下吧？

米罗：应该没问题。

米罗：Cider和伏特加可以吗？

艾欧里亚：你选，别让卡妙选…我希望今晚结束后还有能站起来的人。

米罗：了解。

_10:53 P.M. Saturday._

卡妙：［照片：横屏自拍，大头，背后是一群趴在桌子上和躺在椅子上的人］

加隆：靠还有这种好事

卡妙： **@ 艾欧里亚** 加隆也想来

艾欧里亚：我看是你还没喝够！ **@ 卡妙@卡妙@卡妙** 既然醒着就来帮我运人

卡妙：没有，我喝醉了。

阿鲁迪巴：哈哈！今天真是放松！

阿布罗迪：你也去了？

迪斯马斯克：你们是喝了多少，挑这个时间发群聊…

阿鲁迪巴：［照片：米罗瘫在椅子上，卡妙手里拿着酒瓶坐在桌沿，腿架在米罗膝盖上］

修罗：米罗牺牲了

迪斯马斯克：……卡妙手里的是500刀一瓶的冰酒？整瓶喝？！

阿布罗迪：图片存好了， **@ 卡妙** 你灌别人也就算了，灌倒米罗小心他晚上硬不起来

童虎：好酒量！下次我带点白酒，你试试喜不喜欢！ **@ 卡妙**

艾欧里亚：卡妙根本没醉！他就是想再喝一会！

卡妙：很好，否则很吵。我硬的起来就行。

阿布罗狄：我替米罗说一声：噫

修罗：我是搞不清你们俩的关系

_11:21 P.M. Saturday._

加隆：［9秒视频：自拍，转了一圈，夜店打光＋疯狂扭动的人群作为背景，屏幕外有人递过来一杯酒］

加隆： **@ 卡妙** Even better here.

卡妙： **@ 撒加** 第7秒有手在他腰上。

阿布罗迪：！！！！

阿布罗迪：卡妙真的喝醉了。

迪斯马斯克：怎么今天流行酗酒？

艾俄洛斯：我就不应该建立群。

阿鲁迪巴：别担心，我在这看着！他们睡一觉就好了！

艾欧里亚：卡妙！！起来帮我送这些人回去！是你灌倒的你负责！！

修罗：阿布罗迪说，下次请他就去救你。

艾欧里亚：我这还有你们宫里的行政官！

修罗：你叫迪斯马斯克吧。

阿鲁迪巴：迪斯自从14岁被卡妙喝倒之后，就再也不和我们一起喝酒了，太可惜了！

迪斯马斯克：爱莫能助。我怕卡妙拉着我再来一轮。

艾欧里亚：［对迪斯马斯克的回复留下了心情：😱 ］

艾欧里亚：求你。还有10多个人没搬完。我和阿鲁迪巴抗了半小时沙包了。

阿布罗迪：来了。

_11:05 P.M. Saturday._

_[Aiolos 与 Aiolia 的聊天]_

艾俄洛斯：需要我过去帮忙吗？

艾欧里亚：不用了，谢谢你。

艾欧里亚：阿鲁迪巴和修罗他们都在，没关系的。

_11:13 P.M. Saturday._

_[Aiolos 与 Saga 的聊天]_

艾俄洛斯：艾欧里亚连帮忙都不找我。

艾俄洛斯：感觉他不再需要我了…

撒加：他还是很依靠你的，只是不想让你受累

撒加：让大哥看到自己醉酒的样子大概比较害羞吧。

艾俄洛斯：😞 唉，谢谢你开导我

艾俄洛斯：艾欧里亚这孩子，明明没必要害羞的。

_11:21 P.M. Saturday._

_[Aiolos 与 Saga 的聊天]_

艾俄洛斯：撒加！冷静！

艾俄洛斯：你了解加隆的，他只是在和你赌气！

艾俄洛斯：没必要因为这种事大动干戈！

撒加：我知道。

撒加：别担心。

艾俄洛斯：你越冷静我越慌，明明十分钟前你刚安慰完我……

撒加：没必要大动干戈，没关系的。

艾俄洛斯：谢天谢地，你想开了就好。

_10:32 A.M. Sunday._

迪斯马斯克：就想看看你们这帮人还活着么？

艾欧里亚：别提了，头疼到现在…虽然不是喝酒喝得。

阿鲁迪巴：多亏昨天有修罗和阿布罗狄帮忙！

艾欧里亚：那你是不知道，人全送回去之后，这三个人又喝了一轮！！

阿布罗狄：因为卡妙的品位很好嘛。

修罗：我们还清理了残局。

米罗：我刚起来，头要炸了……

米罗：阿布罗狄发了我什么鬼图片！！

修罗：那是卡妙嫌你占地方。

阿布罗狄：[照片：前置镜头拍照，握着红酒杯的左手入镜，卡妙坐在醉瘫在椅子上的米罗腿上给修罗倒酒]

迪斯马斯克：米罗是被当垫子当了多久……拍这张的时候都半夜了吧？

米罗：怪不得我全身疼！

米罗：不过我没意见啦，卡妙今天早晨超热情的。

迪斯马斯克：停，打住，别让我对你的同情心回流。

修罗：估计是昨天喝的很尽兴。

艾欧里亚：我再睡一会，我在梦里都很后悔……

米罗：我也睡一会，不过反正我有爽到

阿布罗狄：等你起来，卡妙会告诉你他也有爽到

修罗：按照米罗昨天喝成的那个样子，我很怀疑他今天能不能恢复功能

迪斯马斯克：妈的，我的同情加倍逆流回胃里了

_1:56 P.M. Sunday._

加隆：［照片：酒店对镜自拍裸上身照，胸前满布青紫色指痕］

加隆：你发什么疯，老子的胸都要让你捏爆了！

［加隆撤回了一条消息］

［加隆撤回了一条信息］


	4. 古早性教育/THE Sex Education

_1:57 P.M. Sunday._

米罗：噫！  
阿布罗迪：天呐。

_2:02 P.M. Sunday._

艾欧里亚：什么？

米罗：咳咳咳，没什么没什么，我找到了一张小的时候在圣域的合影！

米罗：[图片：从左至右→ 修罗、阿布罗狄、撒加、米罗、卡妙、艾俄洛斯、阿鲁迪巴、迪斯马斯克9年前的合影]

阿布罗狄：你从这么小就垂涎卡妙了？

迪斯马斯克：不是吧，他不是20+才和卡妙搞上的吗？

修罗：阿布罗狄的意思是，米罗和他就勾肩搭背，和卡妙就把手悄悄的往下移了。

加隆：你说的好像什么未成年18禁似的

米罗：Fuck, 别提了，要怪就怪艾俄洛斯的缺页性教育！

艾欧里亚：我哥还负责这个？！

阿鲁迪巴：撒加也讲过！

阿布罗狄：撒加和艾俄洛斯的版本还没我们的全面呢。

修罗：所以， **@ 米罗** 艾俄洛斯怎么教你的？

迪斯马斯克：噢我才发现别人都是搭肩，米罗是搂腰？可以啊你。

米罗：因为艾俄洛斯告诉我不可以碰胸部和腰部往下啊！撒加比我大那么多没问题，卡妙可是和我同岁啊！我就只能搂腰了啊！

阿布罗狄：噗。

加隆：被你说的好像我有多老一样！

加隆：不过你那么个小不点，够不到撒加的肩膀也很正常。

迪斯马斯克：米罗是我们中发育最晚的吧……阿布罗狄虽然也不早，可是个子长得比米罗快多了！

米罗：你们闭嘴啊……

加隆： **@ 阿布罗狄** 是撒加教的你么？他那个知识储备率，比我差远了。

阿布罗狄：不是啊？我们8岁左右就上过性教育课程了。

修罗：差不多。

迪斯马斯克：你们还开讨论组……

撒加：你的知识储备就是“接吻会怀孕”所以亲了我一下午？

米罗：噫。

阿布罗狄：撒加也放弃坚持这是工作群了？

迪斯马斯克：说实话，看完早上那张图我有点无法直视撒加。

撒加： **@ 迪斯马斯克** 那也得明天照常来教皇厅上班 :)

阿鲁迪巴：即使是工作日撒加也这么敬业！

穆：他大概不是那个意思呢。

迪斯马斯克：他绝对不是那个意思…

阿布罗狄： **@ 加隆** 那你也没有米罗的案例惨痛啊，他突然改变触碰卡妙的方式，卡妙还以为米罗对他有意思！

修罗：然后惨遭拒绝。

迪斯马斯克：啊我脑海中的记忆和剧情连上了……笑死了。

米罗：？？？怎么你们都知道？？

迪斯马斯克：都说了我们有讨论组啊。

米罗：啊？？？你们抱团到这程度就有点变态了吧？？

米罗：在你们眼中我还有隐私吗？？？

迪斯马斯克：以前是……没有的吧……？

修罗：毕竟卡妙不太理解你要干什么，只能和我们讨论了。

阿鲁迪巴：哈哈哈哈哈我还记得！卡妙的希腊语基本都是从米罗那里学的！

加隆：反 面 典 型

穆：我的日常用语也是从米罗那学会的。

阿布罗狄：那你应该谢谢教皇大多数时间带着你，不然你就要像卡妙一样被米罗的口音传染了。

艾欧里亚：卡妙的口音的确非常具有米罗特色。 **@ 米罗** 你还会拒绝卡妙？？

迪斯马斯克：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈别提了，法国人的落败。

阿布罗狄：种族天赋败给了语言不通。

修罗：败给了落后的性教育课程还差不多。

卡妙：可以理解我日后的惊讶。

米罗：卡妙！！！喂！！最开始明明是你先亲我的！

阿布罗狄：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈修罗场哈哈哈哈哈哈

修罗：你笑的好开心。

迪斯马斯克：法国魅术在5年后生效谁不笑啊！！

卡妙：我以为你在邀请我？但是你拒绝了。我再没抱过希望。

米罗：……我只是被吓到了

米罗：这就是为什么两年前我向你表白你却让我换个人开玩笑？？

阿布罗狄：啊对不起，我不该笑的，这就很惨了。

迪斯马斯克：真· 修罗场了。 Again. 

加隆：所以我说你之前吓到人了啊！！ **@ 撒加**

修罗：没有你那张图带来的心理冲击更大，谢谢。

艾欧里亚：所以说，你们到底都看见什么了啊？！

穆：你不会想知道的。

艾欧里亚：那你们一遍遍的提起！

穆：是撒加家庭暴力加隆。

迪斯马斯克：我有预感这个走向很快就要不对了……

艾欧里亚：他俩互掐那不是很正常？

穆：性暴力。

艾欧里亚：……我不应该追问。我很后悔。

阿布罗狄：穆，我发现你很有去教皇厅工作的那种面不改色的资质……

卡妙：嗯。

米罗：欲哭无泪

米罗：啊——！你知道我差点就放弃了吗！！！！

米罗：谁一开始不会被法式热吻吓到啊！！！

加隆：我说不清想笑还是想同情米罗。

加隆：Ahhh our sweet little baby.

阿布罗狄：性教育缺失害人啊。

修罗：还是应该让撒加教。至少邪恶势力还可以通过实践来得到真理。

迪斯马斯克：感谢邪恶势力的牺牲？

加隆：你们是不是有什么误会？？？在复活之前我没睡过撒加啊？？

阿布罗狄：啊？？那撒加岂不是和艾俄洛斯一个基础？

艾欧里亚：可能我哥没有撒加那种无师自通的天赋吧。

加隆：他只会在厚颜无耻上无师自通。

阿鲁迪巴：可他讲的时候比我还不好意思呢。

迪斯马斯克：怎么撒加给我讲的时候就没不好意思？他还给我比划示范？

米罗：啊…撒加风评被害。

阿布罗狄：那个，不是撒加吧。

加隆：不是撒加啊。

修罗：果然。

加隆：所以你们到现在也没发现，照片里那个也是我吗？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 圣域开始给大家上性教育课程的时候是14岁。  
> * 对年龄做了一些调整，撒加、加隆和艾俄洛斯维持28岁不变，其他人是22岁。  
> * 米罗和卡妙在表白前的暧昧期间是19-20岁，14+5=19，所以说是5年后魔法生效。  
> * 但是实际告白是一年后，20岁时。


	5. Chapter 4.5 Message: Milo & Camus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米罗和卡妙的短信聊天。  
> *卡妙×米罗  
> *纹身、穿刺相关
> 
> 纳兰太太友情绘制了加隆的纹身图片！是淫纹:p 疯狂赞美纳兰姐姐！！请去她的推特@rosalind_wt（https://twitter.com/rosalind_wt/status/1298894360889552897?s=21）关注点赞喔！  
> My friend Rosalind drew this fan art for Kanon's tattoo that was mentioned in this chapter! Please follow her on Twitter @rosalind_wt and give her a lot of likes! Thank you;p
> 
> 错误语法和错误拼写都是故意的。

Milo: You won’t believe what tattoo Kanon got today!

Camus: Surprise me.

Milo: Don’t want to ruin your fun babe. Take a guess!

Milo: Btw I want to get a piercing where do you think is good

Camus: Not your lips, I kinda like them.

Milo: awwwwww

Milo: Then you won’t like a piercing on my dick either thank god

Camus: If you say so.

Milo: u haven’t guess yet!

Camus: Saga’s name on the hips?

Milo: lmao not even close but works the same, you’re a genius sweetheart!

Camus: And I want that piercing on your TITS.

Milo: Did you just say t-i-t-s?

Camus: Yeah.

Milo: wow

Milo: wow babe is that really u???? I’m impressed

Milo: Kinky af

Camus: Will you do it or not?

Milo: promise me you will be gentle?

Camus: You LOVE me rough.

Milo: Crap

Milo: hate to admit it but you’re right

Camus: And I will make this your piercing.

Camus: [Photo of an icing crystal made by cosmo]

Camus: It will never melt. And you will have a part of me close to your heart.

Milo: Deal.

米罗：你绝对想不到加隆选了什么纹身！

卡妙：我对他的选择不会太惊讶。

米罗：猜猜嘛！剧透就没有意思啦 mon chéri

米罗：不过我想做穿环，你觉得哪里比较合适？

卡妙：不要在唇上。你身上我比较喜欢的只有那里了。

米罗：那我是不是要谢谢你还比较喜欢我的Dick所以我免遭一劫？

卡妙：随你怎么说。

米罗：等等，你还没猜加隆的纹身是什么样子呢！

卡妙：撒加的名字？在臀部？

米罗：哈哈哈哈哈虽然一点都不沾边但是有种异曲同工之妙，你的直觉太狠了哈哈哈哈

卡妙：选乳环吧。穿在你的奶子上。

米罗：？？？？？？？？？？奶子？？？？？？你是说了奶子这两个字吗？？？？？？

卡妙：没错。

米罗：天吶

米罗：天呐，卡妙，宝贝，真的是你本人吗？

米罗：我呆了

米罗：你这是什么魔鬼性癖！

卡妙：所以你会做吗？

米罗：那你保证我打了之后你下手轻点？

卡妙：你不是最喜欢粗暴的？

米罗：操

米罗；我恨你

卡妙：我会做这个给你。

卡妙：[照片：一颗小宇宙凝成的泪晶]

卡妙：我的一部分会永远在你心脏最近的地方。

米罗：就这么定了。


	6. 我从此不敢听到自己的心 I never listen to my heart ever again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙加×穆的前情提要。  
> 一些上一章没有提到的：  
> * 穆接受的是传统中式性教育，不许婚前性行为/有性行为一定要负责任  
> * 然而穆在刺杀教皇当夜就感觉到了不对，准备跑路，走之前把人骑了
> 
> 虽然现在两个人十分亲密，偶尔还会睡在一起，却不敢去猜想对方的心意。穆能感觉到沙加有时在想别的事情，却不知道是在思考他的事。

是草稿，别看！

刺杀教皇当夜

穆去找沙加告别

“我离开后，会有很长时间都再无法见面。”

“我想小宇宙，和你的念力作为…唔。”

沙加的话被打断了。穆前倾着的身体不知什么时候完全抹掉了两人间的空隙，像是蝴蝶不肯离去那般，柔软的触感印在沙加的唇上，奇妙的是，即使闭着眼，他也能感到穆微微颤动的睫毛，和下定决心强忍着颤抖的嘴唇。

“就当做是给我留个纪念吧。”穆的手指缓缓搭上了他的肩膀，顺着布料的纹理向下滑去。

他当时说了什么呢？

如果他说出口，你对我的意义不止如此，是不是后面的事情都不会发生了？九年间，他不止一次这么想道。

九年后，再次重逢时，看到穆身边的孩子，那个扎根在心底的声音愈渐尖锐。

他发现，他不再有说出口的勇气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些之后发生的：  
> * 从这之后，到青铜5人组冲刺圣域奥运会(?)，两人失去了联络  
> * 是两情相悦，可惜穆走的太匆忙，睡完就跑连夜都没过  
> * 沙加从没明白为什么当年穆离开后和他了断了  
> * 穆走的太急，没来得及理解沙加隐晦的表白，两人出现了九年的空白  
> * 本作的沙加在平静的表面下对缺失在穆的生活里的那些年耿耿于怀，可谓是神棍的嫉妒  
> * 差不多是一个“我为你神魂颠倒你却浑然不知”的故事


	7. Butterfly and Typhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米罗煽动翅膀，引起了一场名为撒加的飓风？
> 
> 穿刺、纹身相关。

_7:03 P.M. Sunday._

米罗： **@ 撒加** 加隆应该和你说过了，我们和卡妙明天去雅典！

撒加：好的。需要我把你这周的指导取消吗？

迪斯马斯克：嗯？你们三个人一起行动好罕见啊…平时要么是你和加隆，要么是你和卡妙

阿布罗狄：约会带加隆？可以啊米罗，你的直男水平又升级了

修罗：不，米罗应该还没到那程度

米罗：喂你们当着我的面讲坏话至少给我心虚点！

米罗：麻烦你了！我觉得一周应该够了

加隆：我可不确定，按照你的活泼指数我得给你3周

卡妙：我同意。你问问撒加，三周可不可以？

迪斯马斯克：是“你贿赂一下撒加”吧

艾欧里亚：你受伤了么，需要一周康复？

阿鲁迪巴：哈哈哈，米罗在为受伤提前做准备？

艾欧里亚：…以米罗的标准，很有可能

米罗： **@ 艾欧里亚** 那正好！我请假三周 你来顶我好啦

艾俄洛斯：卡妙原本说要顶你的时间的。既然这样 @艾欧里亚 如何？

穆：艾俄洛斯也是不输撒加的工作狂呢。

加隆：哈哈哈哈！感人亲情！

迪斯马斯克：你是最没资格说的！！

迪斯马斯克：艾欧里亚还能压榨呢，你来教皇厅只是给撒加捣乱！一杯冰沙扣在文件上，我找了一小时的文档！

艾欧里亚：你和撒加的亲情也挺感人的，眼睛都哭肿了

阿布罗狄：噗

米罗：艾欧里亚进化出了对骨科机制

修罗：没想到艾欧里亚有一天也会嘴毒啊…

穆：是米罗昨天要的冰沙机器吧？好大一个呢，一杯能有1L，贵鬼很喜欢

米罗：[照片：正在工作的大型餐厅用冰沙机，3个冰沙格分别填满了橙色、粉色和蓝色]

阿鲁迪巴：看起来真棒！是什么口味？橙子？芒果？草莓？

修罗：蓝色的那个…

阿布罗狄：你是把加隆搅拌进入了吗……

加隆：是蓝莓薄荷啊！

卡妙：吵死了。

加隆：没办法嘛，谁让你是货源呢

米罗：我记得没错的话，你打包带走的是蓝莓的吧……雅典娜保佑撒加

阿布罗狄：雅典娜保佑加隆还差不多

迪斯马斯克：晚了 [照片连拍：撒加坐在办公桌前，巨大的桌面被蓝色淹没；撒加站起身，法袍上一大片湿痕；撒加表情狰狞，一把拽住举着冰沙杯的加隆的头发；撒加把加隆的脸按在桌面上；加隆没起身直接反手把撒加的脸也按下去]

米罗：……

阿布罗狄：……

艾欧里亚：……

修罗：……

阿鲁迪巴：壮观！

穆：好浪费啊。

米罗：我只是负责提供冰沙！！！

迪斯马斯克：穆，你说的浪费是指…

加隆：你居然拍了，撒加的脸色绝了

艾欧里亚：我对加隆的敬佩之情油然而生。

卡妙：对撒加，加隆总是特别好用。

穆：各种意义上来说，没错呢。

童虎：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈史昂说他今年都不想回去了！

撒加：老师，你们玩的开心就好。

米罗：谢天谢地今天是周末，不然偷拍的那位不愿意透露姓名的巨蟹座就危险了

艾欧里亚：有什么用，他明天照样去教皇厅报道。

阿鲁迪巴：谢天谢地，我不是做文书工作的料。你们也太辛苦了！

修罗：我和艾欧里亚持保留意见。

加隆：你还好啦，撒加比较喜欢你做文书。他还很遗憾你更愿意去做指导呢

艾欧里亚：所以，米罗的班究竟是谁顶？！我吗？我吗？？？

阿布罗狄：我比较好奇，究竟是什么活动一周不能做格斗训练。

米罗：我们要去加隆熟悉的人体美容师那儿！

卡妙：简单来说就是去做piercing*

修罗：你也？你不是很早之前打过耳洞觉得没意思吗

迪斯马斯克：米罗有耳洞吧，这次是穿哪儿？脐钉么？那玩意一周可好不了啊。

加隆：我说了，他不信啊。

卡妙： **@ 修罗** 精神支持。

阿布罗狄：哈哈哈哈米罗怕这个？

加隆：他提出来的时候挺勇敢的。

阿鲁迪巴：没关系，不疼的！注意清洁消毒，很快就会好 **@ 米罗**

穆：大家好像都有经验啊

阿布罗狄：唔，我们几个都打了耳洞？

修罗：我和阿布罗狄互相给对方打的。

迪斯马斯克：我还有纹身。你们俩从电视上学的，还让卡妙给你们冰镇止痛……

卡妙：我记得。效果比我想象中好。

阿鲁迪巴：我也有纹身。

阿鲁迪巴：[照片: 上臂内侧有一朵紫色小花的纹身]

穆：这朵花，是那个小姑娘送你的吧？

迪斯马斯克：……这么一对比就显得我的纹身非常朋克了

阿鲁迪巴： **@ 穆** 是的！没来得及好好看看就凋零了，很可惜，于是纹了这个

艾欧里亚：难道我是唯一一个什么都没有的？！

迪斯马斯克：不是吧，穆他们应该也没有？

穆：沙加有耳洞，我没有。

米罗：没想到神棍还挺潮的。

阿布罗狄：不对吧……应该是他原来就有的，本土文化产物。

艾欧里亚： **@ 加隆** 你认识的这个人技术好么，我想带魔铃一起去。

加隆：我敢保证水准！我委托他设计了一个纹身，这次去做。

艾欧里亚：我还以为你是去做穿刺的……纹在哪里啊？

加隆：Piercing在海里的时候不太方便。以及，秘密！

迪斯马斯克：我赌是撒加的名字。

米罗：你还是不知道的好，你会后悔的。

艾欧里亚：我已经得到过教训了，我收回上一句话。

加隆： **@ 米罗 @卡妙** 撒加说，给米罗调开两周的指导，卡妙来替。

米罗：你来替我也没有意见啦。

加隆：我也调休两周好吗。

卡妙：好。

艾欧里亚：我来帮卡妙分担一下吧，两周的分量全是卡妙来，米罗居然没意见？

阿鲁迪巴：我也能来帮忙！

米罗：因为是卡妙让我去做的啊，他去替我，很公平嘛

阿布罗狄：咦？居然是卡妙？

修罗：我以为是你主动献身。

迪斯马斯克：肯定也有那个成分在……

穆：米罗休养的时候吃不了辛冷，冰沙机换我替卡妙？贵鬼真的很喜欢今天的冷饮。

卡妙：成交。

米罗：！！！你不仅要把我送出去受苦，你还想送走我的冰沙机！

阿布罗狄：他会奖励你的，期待一下那个？

艾欧里亚：曙光女神的冰沙？

加隆：不，他是指床上。

艾欧里亚：……为什么同一个坑…………两次…………

加隆：是你太纯情。我回来给你看那家店的技术。

艾欧里亚：谢谢。不过，能不能展示点没那么R18G的范围？

迪斯马斯克：那可太难为加隆了。

阿布罗狄：加隆，行走的R18撒加。

米罗：我敢打包票，撒加也是这么想的。

艾欧里亚：唉，我真的只是想打个耳洞…

艾俄洛斯：我可以帮忙调查一下。

艾欧里亚：别，谢谢，别。加隆算是专家了，没问题的。

加隆：安心啦。我让撒加转告，增添一层保证好了。

撒加：决定了吗？是穆顶替撒加？

穆：对。

卡妙：冰沙机真的，非常吵。

艾俄洛斯：好的，麻烦了。

迪斯马斯克：撒加，加隆也和米罗一样调休两周的话谁来替他？

撒加： **@ 迪斯马斯克** 是我。

迪斯马斯克：啊？！

艾欧里亚：撒加要来的话，竞技场会炸锅吧。

穆：我有点想看看其他人的反应。

艾俄洛斯：我也可以来。

艾欧里亚：天呐。

阿布罗狄：蝴蝶煽动翅膀，引起了竞技场的飓风…

修罗：米罗煽动翅膀吧。

米罗：…我是第一次这么赞成你们的嘲讽

_6: 25 P.M. Sunday_

_[Milo 与 Kanon 的聊天]_

米罗：明天几点？

加隆：10点。在水瓶宫门口见？

米罗：不是双子宫吗？

米罗：噢我忘了，你住在教皇厅。

加隆：只是你打，还是卡妙也？

米罗：只是我，他负责看。

加隆：你们是开发出了什么super fucking kinky shit…

加隆：你确定吗？Nipple piercing真的很疼的。

米罗：我有心理准备啦。听起来你有经验？

加隆：这么说吧，你不是我第一个陪着去打piercing的人。

米罗：不要告诉我另一个人是撒加！

加隆：想多了。

加隆：我倒宁愿他有呢。

米罗：你要纹什么图案啊，神神秘秘的？

加隆：噢，那个啊。给你看可以，记得对撒加保密。

加隆：[照片：纹身设计图}

米罗：What

米罗：不是我看错了吧，这是个いんもん*？？？？？？

加隆：没错。

米罗：原句奉还，super-fucking-kinky

加隆：彼此彼此。别告诉撒加。

米罗：你怎么跟他说的？

加隆：我说我要纹他的双子座标志。

米罗：他居然信了。没事，我连卡妙都不会告诉的。

_8: 30 P.M. Sunday._

_[Saga 与 Kanon 的聊天]_

撒加：Piercing在海里不太方便？

加隆：什么鬼

撒加：是因为要回到海里，才不做了吗？我记得你以前偷偷打了好几个耳洞。

加隆：那都是什么时候了，有15岁吗？

撒加：14岁。

加隆：天。

加隆：撒加，你不会在纠结这个吧？

撒加：没有。

加隆：我随口说的。原先的愈合了，我不想再打了而已。

撒加：好吧。抱歉，我突然提到这些。

加隆：回卧室吧，明天晚上给你一个惊喜。

撒加：我还有几页报告没看完…

加隆：你不想在纹身之前，摸摸它原本的皮肤吗？

撒加：……

撒加：好吧，这就来。

*piercing：穿刺，包含耳洞、脐钉等各类人体穿刺。

*いんもん：淫纹。我实在是找不到不被屏蔽的方法了…


	8. 假期相关。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上，以及下的草稿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为加隆×撒加  
> 接上一章纹身的剧情。

7:34 A.M. Monday

迪斯马斯克：又到了最令人痛恨的星期一，不想去教皇厅。

艾欧里亚：我好奇很久了，教皇厅没有假期吗？

迪斯马斯克：有，我的在元旦后就用掉了

米罗：嗯？欧洲组在圣诞那段时间喝成那个鬼样子，原来是靠假期换来的啊？

艾欧里亚：假期浪费在宿醉上，真不值得…

修罗：真的不值得，所以从双鱼宫被嫌弃到水瓶宫。

阿鲁迪巴：正好一路走到金牛宫！这里的美酒永远欢迎你！

加隆：那几瓶白兰地不是撒加喝的啊？

迪斯马斯克：哟，起的真早啊？不会昨天就没睡吧？

穆：我运走回收的酒瓶里有几瓶法国白兰地呢

卡妙：可能是我送撒加的新年礼物。

阿布罗狄：那个味道很好喔，当天就被消灭了。

[修罗、阿鲁迪巴和艾欧里亚都赞了这条消息]

米罗：你完了。

加隆：算了，饶过你。

迪斯马斯克：？？？那我购物车里的救命替补就不下买了

艾欧里亚：受了撒加什么刺激？

米罗：我打赌，是福利。

阿布罗狄：噫。

迪斯马斯克：管他呢，女神在上，感恩撒加。

艾欧里亚：你加班的时候可不是这么说的。

修罗：享受文书生活吧，距离下一个假日还有5周。

米罗：对了，你的假期是多久？ **@ 迪斯马斯克**

阿布罗狄：我和修罗、卡妙的假期时间应该是相同的。

修罗：鉴于替补的性质。

米罗：这个我知道！卡妙的休假是2周。

穆：我的也是，虽然我的文书类工作比较少。

迪斯马斯克：穆是念力劳动者，性质不同。我是三个星期。

艾欧里亚：三个星期全被用来喝酒了，我说不出话来。

穆：嗯，恢复工作第一天，撒加也是这么说的。

米罗：来 自 工 作 机 器 的 鄙 视

卡妙：下次新年前后不要给迪斯马斯克批全额假期了，酒只会降低他的效率。

阿鲁迪巴：对我来说，美酒是补充精力的最佳饮料！

艾欧里亚：你说的那东西应该叫咖啡。

米罗：酒反而是你们其他几个水系星座的动力剂吧。

修罗：有卡妙在的时候，当着撒加和艾俄洛斯的面在工作时间喝酒都比较坦然。

艾欧里亚：我亲眼见过卡妙一脸坦然地把撒加的咖啡换成了Mexican-Style*……

加隆：撒加什么反应？

阿布罗狄：呛了一口，咳得眼泪差点下来

米罗：”听起来挺不错的“

加隆：Good.

加隆：！！你完了。

加隆：我要教卡妙新的”玩法“

米罗：……不然你以为我会起这么早吗？当然是因为我们还没睡！

9:56 A.M. Wednesday.

[Kanon 与 Aiolos 的聊天]

加隆：教皇代理有假期吗？

艾俄洛斯：有，和教皇的假期一样，都是1个月。

艾俄洛斯：撒加生病了？

加隆:没有。快了。

艾俄洛斯：……不是你弄出来的吧？

加隆：不用我动手。再熬两个通宵，撒加就得被我抱出教皇厅。

加隆：你敢信吗，他居然等到我睡着之后去书房继续工作！

艾俄洛斯：呃。

艾俄洛斯：我就知道撒加最近效率高的不正常肯定有鬼……

加隆：你知道？

艾俄洛斯：早晨9点半我刚到的时候撒加都批好一摞了！

加隆：噢。

加隆：操。多久的事儿了？

艾俄洛斯：快两周了吧。你怎么发现的？

加隆：他半夜回到床上的时候我醒了。都要夏天了，谁知道他怎么把自己搞得冷得像块冰！

艾俄洛斯：唉。撒加的脸色最近不大好，我还以为是因为工作太忙了导致的。我疏忽了。

加隆：停。你先问问你自己多久没和艾欧里亚一起吃饭了。

艾俄洛斯：昨天啊？他和魔铃做了好大一桌，叫我去的，我还提前下班了。

加隆：？？？撒加告诉我昨天特别忙你们两个加班到11点？

艾俄洛斯：啊？？撒加留到那么晚？天呐，太对不起了。

加隆：都说了不是你的错……你别忙着往身上揽锅。

艾俄洛斯：我去和撒加说，让他早点回去。请假的事情我也提一下。

艾俄洛斯：撒加好像去年的假期还没用呢！

加隆：什么鬼！去年他就有假期？

艾俄洛斯：有啊，我的那时候食物中毒用掉了

加隆：……我有印象，撒加说要顶你的班，没假期了。

加隆：原来是骗我的啊？！

艾俄洛斯：很抱歉，看起来是的。

加隆：……

艾俄洛斯：我明天第一件就和撒加说这件事！放心！我一定好好劝他！

加隆：谢啦。

加隆：虽然劝得动就有鬼了。

12:00 P.M. Wednesday.

[Kanon 与 Saga 的聊天]

加隆：你去年的假期，有打算什么时候用掉吗？

撒加：假期？我没有这个打算。你需要我请假？

加隆：是啊，我需要你。

撒加：只是陪伴你？

加隆：是啊，不可以吗？

撒加：抱歉。

加隆：所以，是”不“了？

撒加：嗯，对不起，加隆。

加隆：我总值得一个解释吧？我一天见到你的时间，除去睡觉，不超过2小时！

撒加：圣域正是人手紧缺的状况，我们不能这么自私……

加隆：自私？你把这叫做自私？

撒加：我不应该那么说的，我不是那个意思，加隆……

加隆：Never mind.

迪斯马斯克：震惊！撒加居然迟到了！

阿布罗狄：这就是你又返回双鱼宫强行喝了杯茶的理由？

修罗：意外，居然不是喝酒。

米罗：因为阿布罗狄的存货昨天被卡妙一锅端了吧。

阿布罗狄：所以我们今天要一起出门去买酒喔 @米罗

迪斯马斯克：撒加没来，我没钥匙啊~

艾欧里亚：我能感受到你公然翘班的雀跃。

卡妙：早。我准备好了 **@ 阿布罗狄**

修罗：帮我带瓶白葡萄酒，按卡妙的品位选。

米罗：看来我不是唯一错过的，心理平衡了！

艾欧里亚：你有什么不平衡的，顶多是卡妙嫌你垫腿用不平衡。你都撑不了一个小时！

米罗：所以我倒下了，轮到你去清理残局啊 @艾欧里亚

艾欧里亚：……行

艾俄洛斯：我来了 **@ 迪斯马斯克** 门我打开了。

迪斯马斯克：哎？撒加还没出现啊？

穆：撒加终于不迟退早到了，好难得。

阿布罗狄：撒加迟到1分钟就是奇迹了，这都快半小时了吧？

艾欧里亚：你们怎么一点都不担心…

阿鲁迪巴：撒加和加隆在一起吧？出不了事的，哈哈哈！

米罗：你怎么不考虑一下是人工事故……

修罗：不太可能。人工事故也阻止不了撒加上班。

迪斯马斯克：那个”撒加为了防止睡迟到点就把人踹下去“的传说的来源不就是双子宫倒霉弟弟吗

米罗：惨。

史昂：直接给撒加补上去年的假期，休完了再回来。@艾俄洛斯

艾俄洛斯：收到。

迪斯马斯克：社畜之名声名远扬到环游世界的那儿去了……太可以了

阿布罗狄：这样最好，至少撒加不会违抗教皇。

米罗：话说，加隆到现在也没出现啊？

迪斯马斯克：根据我的了解，他起不了那么早，至少得10点吧。

艾俄洛斯：@迪斯马斯克 麻烦你先去副厅确认一下情况，再来吧。

艾欧里亚：天道好轮回，终于跑腿的那个不是我了！！！

迪斯马斯克：你是跑腿，我是费眼睛！

米罗：雅典娜保佑你拥有过人的视力。

穆：和心灵。

修罗：穆每次都很一针见血啊。

迪斯马斯克：比米罗一针见血多了。以及，拥有最强视力的不应该是射箭的那位？我和你换，你来吧求你了@艾俄洛斯

米罗：撒加和加隆究竟给你造成了多么大的心理阴影啊

迪斯马斯克：比你小时候和卡妙搭的话成为我们的口语教程的心理阴影还大 @米罗

阿鲁迪巴：卡妙那时候是我们的小老师，每天都会教我们米罗教了他什么！

艾欧里亚：我就说，你们几个一张口都一股米罗的语气……

米罗：你活该，祝你看完享受银河星爆

加隆：求艾俄洛斯不如求我啊。

阿布罗狄：你们昨天凌晨都没睡，今天这么早就醒了？这不像你。

加隆：你才是史昂留在圣域监工的吧…我再不醒，迪斯马斯克把撒加吵醒了怎么办？

迪斯马斯克：所以你把撒加干晕了是吗？好的，我交差了@艾俄洛斯

艾俄洛斯：@加隆 撒加生病了吗？教皇让他直接休息到一个月的假期结束，不要勉强过来了。

修罗：那有点勉强撒加。

艾欧里亚：你们一个个，究竟都是怎么对这种耻度面不改色的………………

加隆：有点低烧，还没醒主要是药的功劳。

米罗：那也就是说，也有你的原因在呗。

迪斯马斯克：撒加还能发烧？我以为他靠工作充电呢。

加隆：[照片：坐在床上的实时拍照。撒加背对着窗，几乎埋在被子和枕头里，脸色苍白带着不自然的红晕。]

米罗：你们怎么都裸睡？！

迪斯马斯克：……撒加的眼睛是肿了吗？

艾欧里亚：你们真有勇气点开图片啊。

修罗：他不会发私密照片的，至少不会发撒加的。

艾俄洛斯：看起来有点严重，我一会让人送点药过去吧。@加隆

阿布罗狄：等撒加醒来发现你发了他在床上的照片，会很精彩的

加隆：那也得等他有精力再说。@艾俄洛斯 找点能让人睡很久的，谢了。

艾欧里亚：你这口气，活像个犯罪分子。

米罗：他就是吧。睡奸犯！

迪斯马斯克：说实话，为了我的性命，我不太愿意去想撒加的情感生活……

阿布罗狄：别想，给他送点强效药就行了

修罗：能活一个月是一个月。

迪斯马斯克：好主意。我先去副厅送药 @艾俄洛斯

加隆：别敲门，放门口。

艾欧里亚：你们要送的真的是退烧药吗？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mexican-Style：咖啡兑龙舌兰，配奶油雪顶和肉桂碎


End file.
